Urges
by ClassicalTale
Summary: Jean has been having strong urges that he could no longer contain and it all has to do with Marco. However, when he reveals these urges, Marco is more than willing to sate them. (SemeJean and UkeMarco) Yaoi. Smut. Rated M. (You've been warned.)


_Jean has been having strange urges as of late towards his friend and roommate, Marco Bodt... sexual urges. An urge to touch, feel, and taste him. However, he finds out that Marco is willing to partake in the action and Jean wastes no time in quelling these urges._

 **Author's Note: A number of things that I have noticed while reading Jean x Marco fictions is that Jean seems to be the uke between the two, which is a little uncomfortable for me. I don't really picture Marco taking command like that, so Marco is the uke. I might even do a smut of Eren and Levi, where the two take turns or Levi is the uke. I can kind of picture someone as dominant and commanding as Levi being on the receiving end. Who knows? Anyway, this is a yaoi smut fic, so you've been warned. Also, I own nothing from Attack on Titan. Review!**

* * *

He could hear the tapping of Marco's keyboard all the way from the kitchen. Marco had been working on a paper for his history class and spent most of his time in his room doing research and writing. In fact, when Jean came home from his class today, Marco was already in his room. The two shared an apartment together since the rent was short and the two made a compromise: Marco would handle groceries since he was receiving money from his scholarships and grants while Jean handled the rent because he had a job at a grocery store. Of course, Marco had to pay rent until Jean accumulated enough money to pay for rent. For now, Jean was off work and decided to find something to eat.

He walked up to the refrigerator, opened it, and browsed through to see what was present for a meal. Naturally, Marco would make the dinner since he was a Culinary Major and usually whipped up rather nice dishes for the two of them. However, the young man had been so swamped with homework that he did not have time to cook dinner. Simply put, there wasn't much of anything that would count as a meal, not even a substitute. Jean did see a Taco Bell bag placed at the very back of the top shelf and reached in to grab it. He opened the bag, which immediately released a foul odor that caused his face to grimace in disgust.

"Okay. This is no good." He said as he held the bag away from him.

He spotted the trash can by the counter and walked over to it, throwing the now old and ruined bag of food into the trash can. He sighed seeing that the Taco Bell food was his only source of a meal, but it was old. The tapping continued from the other room and Jean could feel some of his nerves started to tingle.

"Welp, food is out of the question. I guess I can wait on Marco to finish typing. I'll just watch some TV." He said to himself.

Jean made way to the living room, which was pretty small, but easy enough to move around since their couch was pretty small. The two hardly received company unless it was for a study group with some of their friends. Their apartment was a bit small to house more than ten people, so their friends usually hung out at either Krista or Reiner's house. Everybody else stayed in dormitories to avoid paying too much rent. It was a system that Jean happily accepted. He didn't mind having friends come over, but there were times where he wished to be to himself. Of course, Marco lived with him, but the shorter male had become accustomed to his presence. After all, Marco was not a bad roommate. He helped pay rent, usually kept the house clean, was responsible for food on the table, always cleaned up after himself, never left some of his belongings on the floor (a bad habit that Jean admits to having), did not invite guests without the other's permission, never touched any of Jean's things unless he asked, kept decent conversations, and seemed to tolerate some of the qualities that Jean lacked.

There was also the fact that Jean seemed to enjoy Marco's presence. He always welcomed Jean with a smile on his face and helped him with his homework, which was pretty often since Jean was forced to take a Calculus class (especially given that math was a foreign language to Jean). Marco may have been taller than Jean by three inches, but the two always saw eye-to-eye. They agreed on whatever the subject was and placed boundaries that were acceptable to the other. Plus, Marco had a... habit.

Some days, Marco would walk around in nothing but boxer briefs, giving Jean a good look at the shape of his rear and cock. In other days, Marco would walk around in full nude. The first time it happened, Jean was coming home from work- he would leave work at 8:00 pm and his last classes ended at 3:20 pm, so he had early morning classes- and spotted Marco walking around the kitchen in nothing but his birthday suit. Marco heard the door close behind him and turned to see Jean with a furious blush on his face equalling to his. Never in Jean's wildest dreams would he ever be placed in such an awkward position. Marco told him that he sometimes goes in nude because he likes to let his skin breath. Afterwards, seeing Marco naked became adjustable to Jean. On any day, he would see Marcowalk around the apartment in the nude, acting like any normal person. There have even been times where Jean sat beside Marco while he was naked. Of course, the two kept their blinds closed to avoid assumptions from their neighbors, but that was their daily life. Any day of the week, Jean would get a full glimpse to Marco's naked body. Marco's cock was smaller than Jean's, though the reason behind the comparison was a question to him, but his rear... Marco's rear end was firmly shaped and quite plump. It amazed Jean as to how Marco's pants could thin out the junk in his trunk like that and he was not exaggerating. In fact, the size of Marco's rear even caused Jean to compare it to the size of a basketball. That was how big Marco's butt was and thinking about it now, it caused Jean to feel a little... hot. Jean could feel his blood rushing hot and fast through his veins, a strong sensation swelling into his lungs until it felt like they would implode, and the feel of his clothing being so unbearable that he wanted to rip it off.

 _"Damn it! Not again!"_ Jean thought to himself.

This has been going on for the longest. Ever since Jean saw Marco naked, he has been having... urges. These urges resulted in the need to touch Marco, taste him, feel him, hold him, and, dare he say it, kiss him. He wanted to grab hold of Marco and do whatever he wished to him for hours till end. He would imagine it being done in multiple ways: in the bathroom, in one of their bedrooms, in the kitchen, in the living room, in the car, etc. For more surreal fantasies, it would be in the bathroom on an airplane that was designated to an undesignated area, in the woods (namely underneath waterfalls), in the clouds, and etc. He wanted to feel the inside of Marco and could imagine that the taller male would feel exquisite. In short, Jean really wanted to have sex with Marco.

Jean had come to the realization that he was pansexual. After all, he has slept with women before, regretting a particular one that he wished he could take back. Still, there were times where he found himself attracted to a man. He remembered the crush he used to have on Levi when he first started college until it faded away. However, none have driven him in such a frenzy of lust like Marco. He often woke up at night from dreams of the two making love and had to masturbate it away just to get some sleep. He hated how much this man affected him, but he couldn't help it. He was attracted to Marco. However, there were times where reality managed to settle him in. For one, he was not sure if Marco even liked guys. Marco never stated his sexuality and Jean couldn't recall a time where he had seen Marco with a woman, but the taller male was always kind to Jean and treated him somewhere to a lover. Two, given his fantasies, he's not sure if Marco would like being bottom. Jean was never a fan of being on the receiving end. He preferred to give rather than receive. Three, there was no telling if Marco was a virgin. He knew how sex worked between two men and knew that sometimes, being on the receiving end hurt... sometimes a lot. As twisted and sometimes weird as his fantasies may be, he never wanted to hurt Marco and couldn't picture doing anything that would harm him. This was what kept him grounded with his feelings. However...

 _"Shit. This is getting hard to handle."_ Jean thought to himself as a buldge in his pants started to arouse discomfort.

For some reason, Jean was still feeling his urges. He just wanted to take Marco where he was and give it to him.

 _"It's never been this bad before. God, I must be horny as fuck!"_

He walked into the living room and sat on the couch, looking down at the floor before turning to the window. Marco had closed the blinds early. Jean had to guess that he was walking in the nude earlier and didn't want anyone to see him naked, especially that middle-aged man who had a reputation for being a Peeping Tom. He looked back at his pants and saw that his erection was not going down anytime soon. This was getting beyond unbearable. Jean was not even certain if masturbation would calm him down.

 _"Ugh! Damn it!"_ He mentally cursed to himself.

He could still hear the typing from Marco's bedroom and could just imagine how he appeared. Maybe he was sitting on the bed, legs crossed, laptop placed firmly on his lap, blinds closed, reading lamp turned on, and wearing nothing but his boxer briefs or was just naked. The sight of a naked Marco with his laptop on his lap started to turn Jean on.

 _"I swear these fantasies are weird as shit."_

He turned to the door, which lead to Marco's room and could still hear typing from inside. Jean's urges grew stronger that he began to dig his nails into the couch. He bit his lower lip on whether he should try to resist these urges or go in Marco's room and bang him. His breathing got heavy and before he knew it, he started to get up from the couch.

 _"Fuck it. I can't take it anymore."_

It was now settled. He was going to have sex with Marco to settle these urges. He knew this would continue later on and it would disrupt with his activities at school and work. It has happened before and Jean almost lost his job because his urges almost got the better of him. He had to quell his urges and bang Marco. He just hoped that his urges would not go to the extent of rape. He enjoyed having Marco as a roommate and considered him a really good friend. The last thing he would want to do was to force him into submission and ruin his friendship with him. As he approached Marco's door, the typing got louder and each tap jerked a nerve in his system. Sweat had began to form in the follicles of his hair and his pants grew tighter.

 _"Okay. I can't believe I'm doing this, but... I can't take it anymore. Each day I'm here with this guy, these urges grow stronger and I can't do anything about it. Well, I'm doing something about it today."_ Jean knew that Marco may never want to talk to him again after this or just move out, but...

It started to scare Jean a little, but it did nothing to help his urges. Before he knew it, he had already opened Marco's door and spotted him laying on his stomach in his bed, laptop in front of him, fingers typing his key as if he was a machine, and wearing white and blue polka dot boxer briefs. Marco wore the silliest underwear that Jean had ever seen. Most of his Jean's boxers were in a solid color, but Marco's was near goofy. Jean even recalled a time where Marco wore boxers that read "Purrfect Guy" with a silly cat icon at the back. He even made fun of Marco because of that.

Marco heard the door open and looked up to see Jean standing in front of the doorway and greeted him with a smile.

"Oh hey, Jean. I forgot that you don't have work today." Marco turned back to the laptop and continued typing. "Sorry for not cooking anything yet. I didn't know you were coming home. I'll get to it once I've finished my paper." He finished, focusing in on his paper.

Jean found it hard to talk. He wanted to tell Marco about his intentions, to at least see how he would react. However, he started to worry about ruining the relationship they had. Marco was probably Jean's only true friend and he didn't want to ruin their friendship because of some sexual urge. However, seeing him wearing his boxer briefs with his rear tightening the fabric almost made him go insane.

Marco looked back up to see that Jean had not left from his doorway and stopped typing altogether. He sat upright, crossed his legs, and looked at Jean with a curious look. After all, Jean was behaving unusually.

"Is something the matter, Jean?" Marco asked.

Suddenly, all sense and logic was thrown out of the window. Before Marco could ask again, Jean had practically leaped to the young male, tackling him to his back. Confused, Marco looked baffled until Jean placed his lips on his in a deep kiss. The kiss definitely caught Marco by surprise, causing his eyes to widen. Jean even forced a tongue into his mouth, licking around the mouth until he felt Marco's tongue. While shocked, Marco's eyes began to soften and he found himself at a loss of action. He could also feel from Jean's erection that the shorter male was enjoying this.

Immediately, Jean pulled himself away from Marco and covered his mouth. His eyes went as wide as golfballs upon the realization of what he did. Marco sat back up and looked at Jean confused.

"Oh my God! Marco, I'm-! You see, I've been having urges lately and... I just wanted to..." Jean tried to find a collection of words for his actions, but every single one stopped after the last word. How was he supposed to explain randomly coming into Marco's room and kissing him like that? "Listen, I hope this doesn't do anything to our friendship, man. I'm really am sor-."

Before Jean could continue with his apology, Marco leaned over and grabbed Jean's wrist. Jean looked confused at first until he was pulled in, pushing Marco's back to the bed and placing him on top of the taller male. The height difference was not so significant since Jean was two inches shorter than Marco, so the two faced each other quite easily. Marco continued to plant a kiss on Jean's cheek.

"I know. To be honest, I've always been attracted to you, but I was worried that you were straight. Given what you did, I'm glad that you acted." Marco said.

Jean couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all this time, Marco held a similar attraction to him. It was almost impossible to believe given how strong Jean's urges have been. However, as he gazed at Marco's blushing face and softened eyes, he saw that the young man was serious. He truly had an attraction to him. Jean didn't know whether to slap himself silly for being dodgy with his urges or just make love to Marco. The second option proved to be more promising than the first one and he immediately locked lips with Marco.

As they kissed, Jean's hands roamed Marco's body, feeling every muscle and feature that the young man possessed. Marco was well-built and had a few muscles that were quite admirable. Jean could even feel an erection growing from Marco's cock, hinting that the young man was enjoying the action. However, none of these features fascinated Jean no more than the feel of Marco's rear. Jean had longed to get a feel of Marco's rear ever since he first saw it and mentally rejoiced that he could finally touch it. It was as soft as he thought and certainly as round. He squeezed and groped Marco's rear, causing the male to moan in satisfaction between their kiss. Jean stopped and looked at Marco with lust in his eyes.

"Oh. You like that, huh?" Jean said in a low voice.

Marco shyly nodded, prompting Jean to continue. Jean proceeded to latch his lips and tongue onto Marco's neck, licking and sucking on the flesh. This caused Marco to moan a bit more loudly and Jean could feel his hand grabbing the back of his head. Marco pulled Jean in tighter, urging him to continue with what he was doing. Jean moved away from his neck and licked his chin, proceeding to ravage Marco's lips with a kiss. Eventually, the heat between them began to become unbearably hot. Jean moved away from Marco and stood up.

"Okay. This is no fun while I'm wearing clothes and you're only wearing boxers." Jean said as he began to roughly pull his shirt off.

Once it came off, Jean tossed it to floor and proceeded to undo his shoes and socks. He unzipped his pants later, grabbed the waistline of both his pants and boxers and pulled off his pants, exposing his full cock. Marco eyes went wide upon the sight of Jean's cock.

"Wow! You've been wanting to do this for a long time, haven't you?" Marco asked.

"You have no idea." Jean said.

Marco had only one thing he had to remove and those were his boxers. He pulled them off and placed them on the floor. He even went to take his laptop off the bed and placed it on the floor. After all, he didn't want to destroy it in the midst of their sex. Once he turned back, Jean had already made the move. He grabbed Marco around his waist and laid him on the bed with him on top in a fiery kiss. With their bare skins finally making full contact, the two boys went into a frenzy. Their kisses grew sloppy as Jean forced his tongue into Marco's mouth, their moans grew louder underneath their kiss, although Jean's "moan" was more akin to a growl, Marco was practically scratching Jean's back and Jean started to sway and thrust his hips against Marco's cock. Marco's breath hitched and he wrapped his legs around Jean's back. Jean turned the two on their sides, giving them more maneuverability with their passionate grinding. Their bodies grind and slid on each other as their moans continued. Jean even gave Marco's butt a good smack, earning a yelp from the other.

Afterwards, Jean's lips went to Marco's nipple, which he immediately found out was his sensitive spot. Jean latched his lips onto the boy's nipple, causing Marco to arch his back and moan in satisfaction.

"Oh, Jean! Oh my God!" Marco exclaimed in pleasure.

Jean's sucking grew rough, which Marco enjoyed. Eventually, Jean stopped sucking and leaned up to Marco.

"If you don't mind, I want to taste your dick and your ass. Then, I want to be inside of you." Jean said, earning a nod from Marco.

"And what will I do?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm pleasing you, after all. I'll be pleased with tasting you and being in you." Jean planted another kiss before he moved down to Marco's cock.

Marco was already erected since their making out drove them both insane, but Jean was enjoying what he was looking at. He started off by licking his tongue on the tip, earning a moan of satisfaction from Marco. To better the experience, Jean leaned in closer, pulled Marco's legs up with his hands, and started working his mouth on the shaft. Immediately, wave after wave of pleasure swam over Marco. He could feel the shorter male's tongue work around the shaft, the heat of his mouth engulfing his cock, and the subtle hums that vibrated his cock. Jean knew how to suck cock to say that he never slept with another man. Jean bobbed his head up and down and got faster with each pace till the speed went at its fastest pace. Marco moaned at the satisfactory pace that Jean was going. He placed his right hand on his right chest and placed his left on Jean's head, beckoning him to continue. Jean enjoyed tasting and pleasing Marco. He looked up to see the sweet expression of pleasure on his face and went even faster. Marco opened his mouth, but no sound came from it. This continued for a while until Jean stopped, causing Marco to pant as if he was out of breath.

"Sorry. I don't want you cumming just yet." Jean stated.

He moved further downward and turned Marco over to get a good view of his rear. Jean gazed in awe by what he was seeing. He graced his hands over each cheek, earning a small moan from Marco as he felt the taller male's rear. Eventually, he lowered his head and slowly swirled his tongue around the rim. Marco moaned a bit louder than usual by the sensation. Since the walls were thick as cement, they did not have to worry about the neighbors hearing them.

Jean grabbed each cheek in hand and proceeded to do his business. He stopped swirling the rim and carefully inserted his tongue into the hole. Marco could feel the male's tongue enter inside of him and started to breath heavier.

"Jean..." Marco muttered.

Jean continued to place his whole face into the male's rear, licking and sucking the rim more vigorously. Marco could feel Jean's tongue swirling and licking him clean. The brunette even went to wrap his arms around Marco's rear and began tugging it, causing the raven-haired male's lower body to move with each tug. He bobbed his head up and down and made slurping noises with each lick. Marco reached for the pillow at his side and pulled it to his chest, hugging it tightly. At one point, Jean made no sudden movements, but left his tongue in Marco's hole for a period of thirty seconds before resuming.

Eventually, Jean stopped and took his face out of Marco's butt, but kept a firm grip at his rear.

"I want to fuck you from the back, but I want to see your expressions for myself." Jean proceeded to flip Marco over.

Marco released the pillow and tossed it over. Jean proceeded to hold Marco's left leg up with his left hand, using his right hand to carefully insert his cock into his rear. He knew that just sticking it in without preparation would probably be painful for Marco, so he made sure to ease his way into Marco's hole. He could feel the tip of his cock going through and Marco moaned with a mixture of pain and pleasure coloring his voice. The tip finally went through and the shaft followed soon after. The pained tone in Marco's voice was replaced with pleasure, hinting that Jean hit the right spot. Once his cock went inside of Marco's rim, all sense of mercy was wiped away.

Immediately, Jean began thrusting inside of Marco, earning moans of pleasure, meaning that the process was not hurting him.

"Have you had sex with men before? You're taking this awfully well." Jean asked.

"Yeah. I had a boyfriend back in high school and we usually had sex. He was top and I was always bottom, so I adjusted. Don't worry, we wore condoms, so I'm not carrying any diseases." Now that Marco mentioned condoms, Jean realized that he was not wearing one. However, he was too engrossed with Marco and the feel of his rear to worry about contracting any diseases. He figured that having protective sex with the women in his past relationships wouldn't hurt him now.

Brushing off his previous thoughts, he resumed to his thrusts. Each thrust grew faster and harder at pace until the two could feel the bed rock. The overwhelming sensation of Jean ploughing him senselessly caused Marco to moan louder. The moans coming from his roommate were like beggings for more and Jean was more than eager to give it to him. Marco began to tighten as Jean continued, causing the shorter male's cock to feel consumed and pressurized. It was a good sensation and it made Jean go even faster. He released Marco's leg and fell on top of him with his arms keeping him bound, his paces not slowing down. Marco wrapped his arms around Jean's neck and the two looked at each other. Jean found himself in a trance over the expressions of pleasure that Marco was giving and couldn't resist just looking at him. With a hungry growl, Jean planted his lips on Marco's, locking them in a deep kiss. Jean lowered his body until he could feel Marco's skin, which drove him to go faster and harder, forcing Marco to raise his legs in the air to make it easier for Jean to thrust into him. Jean forced his tongue into Marco's and the two found themselves engaging in a tongue battle. Marco moaned under he kiss while Jean growled, albeit louder. Eventually, the sensation was starting to become overwhelming and Jean could feel himself on the verge of climaxing. However, he did not want to cum alone. He reached down, grabbed Marco's cock, and began to stroke his cock at a matching speed to his thrusts. Marco moaned louder and hugged Jean tighter until they were rocking each other.

"J-Jean... I'm... I'm going to..." Marco muttered.

Jean knew what he was saying though.

"Yeah. I'm going to cum too."

Quickly, since he was not wearing a condom, Jean pulled out of Marco and began jerking off to climax while he still jerked Marco. Eventually, the two shot out spurts of white, hot liquid from their cocks that splattered on Marco's stomach. The two moaned under their climax and looked at each other with smiles on their faces. If anything, Marco had enjoyed himself.

"Jean that was... amazing." Marco said.

Jean chuckled a little.

"Thanks. I'm pleased that I could satisfy you." Jean stated.

Jean leaned in for a short kiss and laid on top of Marco. The two wrapped their arms around each other and turned to their side, gazing at each other in awe.

"So what does this makes us now? Are we...?" Marco found himself unable to ask the question without worrying on scaring Jean away. However...

"Definitely boyfriends. I see now that I can't lose you, so I don't want us to be just sex partners. Of course, I don't mind the sex." Jean stated, earning a smile from Marco.

"Glad to hear it."

Jean looked around and spotted the clock that Marco had on top of his dresser. It was currently 4:00 pm and right now, Jean wasn't ready to leave Marco's side. He was not ready to let go of the man he now proclaimed as his lover. He wanted to hold Marco for all eternity, kiss him until their oxygen ran out, feel his body, etc. All he knew was that leaving Marco's side was not an option. At least with the amount of time they had.

"You know, I don't think you need to worry about your homework right now. After all, you have all week until you can turn it in. So how about we keep each other company for a while?" Jean asked.

Marco blushed and kissed Jean's forehead.

"I would really like that, Jean. I really would." Marco answered, receiving a smile of victory from Jean.

The two planted their lips in a soft and passionate kiss, holding onto each other and feeling their bodies all around. Things were going to be different between the two of them now.

 **Author's Note: After much thought, I've decided that I was going to write that Eren x Levi fic and Levi was going to be an uke. An uke Levi seemed too irresistible to pass up, so why not? Be sure to review!**


End file.
